


Рапунцель

by snusmoomrik, W2J2



Series: W2 R-NC21 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snusmoomrik/pseuds/snusmoomrik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/W2J2/pseuds/W2J2
Summary: Расплывающаяся картинка перед глазами говорила, что в кровати Сэма спит какая-то девчонка. Девчонки умеют добиваться своего, да.





	Рапунцель

Голова болела так, будто Дин пересчитал затылком сотню ступенек. Страшно мутило, двигаться и открывать глаза не хотелось. По опыту предыдущих многочисленных похмелий (а это, без сомнений, было похмелье) Дин чётко знал: любое резкое движение может повлечь катастрофу.

Определённо, это утро не было добрым. Даже не притворялось.

Поэтому Дин сперва постарался продышаться, а потом медленно разлепил один глаз.

Упс!

А Сэм-то его переплюнул! Расплывающаяся картинка перед глазами говорила, что в кровати Сэма спит какая-то девчонка. Девчонки умеют добиваться своего, да. Сфокусировав взгляд, Дин обнаружил, что девушка совсем не миниатюрная. Она лежала спиной к нему, натянув на себя плед, и Дин видел только её роскошные светло-каштановые волосы, ниспадающие почти до пола. Дин мысленно поздравил мелкого с весёлой ночкой и попытался себе представить, в какой же степени подпития они были на самом деле, если Сэм не постеснялся приволочь девушку в номер и заниматься с ней тем, для чего её в номер и привёл, а Дин этого просто не слышал. Больше того. Он даже не помнил, когда и как они добрались до мотеля. 

Нет, Дин не ревновал. Он поморщился и закрыл с трудом открытый глаз. Если кто-то из них периодически цеплял классную девчонку, другой только… кхм, радовался за брата. Немного посмеивался, может быть. Всё это было слишком сложно сейчас для похмельной головы Дина, но в одном он был уверен точно: никто, ни одна даже самая распрекрасная девчонка не отнимет их друг у друга. Только Дин мог вдавить Сэма в кровать и оттрахать до бессмысленного мычания. И только Сэм мог… Да, Сэм мог. Ещё как. Впрочем, об этом не думали — казалось, так было всегда. И даже не казалось. 

Но об этом можно было поразмышлять после, а прямо сейчас Дин слегка забеспокоился: Сэма в номере не было. Если они действительно так набрались, мало ли где может быть Сэм…  
Додумать ему не удалось, потому что девушка на соседней кровати громко зевнула (совсем не по-женски, отметил Дин) и повернулась на другой бок, не просыпаясь.

Дин застыл. Зажмурился на несколько секунд, потом открыл глаза. Не помогло. Помотал головой, потёр глаза. Тоже не сработало.

Дин обречённо вздохнул. Он слышал о подобном, но и представить себе не мог, что с ним случится что-то в этом роде. Оставалось нечеловеческим усилием стащить себя с постели и катиться в ближайшую аптеку за Алка-Зельтцером. Потому что объяснение у Дина было только одно: белая горячка.

А что такого случилось, собственно говоря, из-за чего Дин так переполошился? О, сущие пустяки. Просто на кровати Сэма спала вовсе не неизвестная Дину девушка, а Сэм собственной персоной. И длинные волосы принадлежали именно ему, Сэму Винчестеру.

Дин некоторое время смотрел на лицо спящего брата, обрамлённое длинными, крупно вьющимися блестящими волосами, а потом всё же решил дотронуться. Прежде чем переться в аптеку и пить растворимую ерунду.

Тактильный контакт показал, что Сэм вполне настоящий. Пышущий жаром во сне, как всегда. Дин сглотнул и осторожно потянул его за волосы, всё же надеясь, что они окажутся париком — да мало ли что вчера могло прийти в голову! Но, увы, волосы натянулись у виска и Сэм недовольно приоткрыл глаза.

— Больно! — голос у него был хриплый, а глаза мутные.

— Чёрт! — выдохнул Дин, и Сэм сморщил нос от перегара.

— Дин, да что с тобой такое!

— Сэм, — Дин старался говорить помягче, — ты ничего не чувствуешь?

— Чувствую, — Сэм несколько секунд прислушивался к себе, а потом округлил глаза:

— Если ты сейчас же не отпустишь меня отлить, тоже почувствуешь!

Дин, балансировавший на корточках у кровати, сел на пол, и Сэм, перешагнув через него, потащился в туалет, умудрившись ничего не сбросить и не перевернуть по дороге. Дин обалдело смотрел ему вслед. Уж больно дико выглядела колышущаяся масса волнистых волос длиной до… К счастью, Сэм был в мятых серых боксерах. Да, так вот: длиной волосы были ровно до резинки боксеров.  
Дин пытался осмыслить увиденное. В похмельной голове это укладывалось слабо. Идей не было никаких. Разве что…

В этот момент в ванной послышался звук от падения чего-то увесистого, а следом — звон бьющегося стекла.  
В дверях Дин оказался моментально. Сэм сидел на полу, окружённый осколками стеклянной полочки. Видимо, он за неё ухватился, когда увидел себя в зеркале. Он хлопал глазами и выглядел абсолютно обескураженным.

— Сэм, не шевелись! — попросил Дин и сорвал с крючка большое полотенце.  
Учитывая похмельное состояние и шок, осколки он собирал долго. Обалдевший Сэм даже не делал попыток встать с пола.

Когда Дин кое-как покончил с импровизированной уборкой, он протянул Сэму руку:

— Давай, только аккуратно!

Растерянный, полуголый Сэм с длинными волосами был… умилителен? Он ухватился за руку брата и перешагнул через останки несчастной полочки.

— Что это за ерунда? — спросил он, пропуская волосы между пальцами.

— Волосы, — резонно ответил Дин, за что получил испепеляющий взгляд.

— Ну не могли же они отрасти просто так!

— Не могли, — согласился Дин, — вот и вспоминай, что вчера было.

— Жидкость для роста волос я точно не пил, — мрачно изрёк Сэм.

— Жаль, — вздохнул Дин. — Тогда тебе нужно было бы просто выпить депилятор — и проблема бы отпала сама собой.

Препираться и срывать друг на друге плохое настроение и похмелье можно было сколько угодно, но это ни на секунду не приближало к разъяснению происходящего.

Всё прояснилось само собой, стоило Дину случайно взглянуть на брошенную у двери сумку.

Депилятор, по счастью, пить не пришлось.

 

Это даже нельзя было назвать полноценной охотой. Ведьма оказалась слишком молодой и неопытной, ещё не прошедшей посвящение. От её неумело приготовленного любовного зелья пострадало несколько подростков, и она не могла даже толком защищаться, когда Винчестеры вычислили её жильё. Зато ей удалось улизнуть, и Сэму с Дином не оставалось ничего другого, как вычистить дом от артефактов и мелкой магической дряни. Кое-что они сожгли прямо на месте, кое-что забрали с собой — Сэм сказал, что некоторые артефакты могут быть полезны, а идентифицировать их можно уже в Убежище — благо в обширной библиотеке можно было найти описание чего угодно.

Можно было не сомневаться — Сэм дотронулся до какого-то проклятого предмета, и оставалось надеяться только на то, что он в числе прочих собранных в ведьмином доме вещей лежит в сумке. 

Похмелье объяснялось и того проще — закончив чистить ведьмин дом, они немного выпили в пабе. Возможно, их обоих задело стороной какое-то заклинание, потому что Дин не помнил, чтобы его так развозило после двух бутылок пива.

Пора было отправляться домой, но Дин решил, что стоит обыскать дом ещё раз.

Одевшись, Сэм долго маялся, пробуя привести волосы в порядок пятернёй — расчёска сломалась после первой попытки расчесать шевелюру по всей длине.

В конце концов Дин пришёл Сэму на помощь, скрутив волосы узлом и напялив ему на голову капюшон худи.

В доме ничего интересного, разумеется, не нашлось. Тянуло гарью от устроенного Винчестерами костра; в пустой дом никто и не подумал проникнуть — всё осталось без изменений. Похоже, городок не слишком огорчился исчезновению странной девушки, жившей на отшибе.

— Пусто, — расстроенно сказал Сэм, имея в виду, что надежды не оправдались.

— Не хлюпай носом, — слегка поддел его Дин и хлопнул по плечу, — разберём дома сумку, наверняка найдём дрянь, превратившую тебя в Рапунцель.

Сэм зыркнул злобно, и Дин просиял на все тридцать два.

— Только попробуй, — процедил Сэм сквозь зубы, понимая, что попал.

Впрочем, Дин вёл себя корректно. В кафе у заправки, где они остановились перекусить перед дорогой, он молчал. Правда, бросал на спрятанные под капюшоном волосы Сэма ехидные взгляды.  
На самом деле ничего необычного в длинных волосах, конечно же, не было — ведь никому и в голову не пришло бы, что отросли они за одну ночь. Просто Сэм ужасно не любил привлекать к себе внимание.

В кафе сидело за столиками всего несколько дальнобойщиков — кто ужинал, кто пил пиво. Выглядели они вполне дружелюбно, но у Сэма сейчас вызывали подозрения все вокруг.

— Спокойней, чувак, — сказал ему Дин вполголоса и лучезарно улыбнулся подошедшей официантке.

Девушка вернула улыбку и приготовилась записывать.

— Стейк, — начал Дин, — печёный картофель, салат…

— Дополнительный желудок, — пробурчал Сэм.

— …кукурузный хлеб, — продолжил Дин, не сбившись, — кола и… хватит, — закруглился он под красноречивым взглядом Сэма.

— Что для вас? — вежливо спросила официантка, игнорируя нахмуренные брови Сэма.

— Салат, — сказал он лаконично. Потом добавил, смягчившись: — И холодный чай.

Девушка кивнула и, уходя, неловко взмахнула рукой, сбив капюшон с головы Сэма.

Волосы волной рассыпались по его плечам и спине.

Девушка открыла рот. Кто-то из посетителей присвистнул:

— Шикарные волосы!

Сэм покраснел, а девушка залепетала:  
— О, простите! Но... у вас действительно прекрасные волосы!

Сэм покраснел от досады, вскочил и поспешил к выходу, бросив Дину:

— Возьми мой ужин с собой!

Дверью он хлопнул под одобрительный свист и весёлые комментарии дальнобойщиков.

Вечер закончился в мотеле относительно спокойно. По молчаливому согласию Винчестеры решили выехать утром — Дину хотелось как следует выпить, вчерашний алкоголь выветрился бесследно. Это косвенно указывало на то, что они действительно испытали на себе магическое воздействие. Сэм немного дулся, но признавал, что ведёт себя излишне нервозно — сами по себе длинные волосы его не особенно беспокоили, ему не нравилась неизвестность — мало ли что было вплетено в заклинание. Впрочем, Дин был настроен оптимистично:

— Сейчас обкорнаем эти заросли, — сказал он преувеличенно бодро, — и тебе станет намного легче.

Сэм ничего не ответил, но развернулся к Дину спиной.

Дин намотал на руку его волосы и чуть потянул, примериваясь ножницами. На секунду он испытал лёгкое сожаление: волосы были очень красивы, а на ощупь — упруги и шелковисты. Реакция Сэма была несколько странной. Он покраснел и дышал приоткрытым ртом. Дин вспомнил, что Сэм весь день краснел и шарахался, случайно прикоснувшись к нему. Впрочем, сейчас все проблемы решатся. Дин вздохнул и в один присест отхватил роскошную гриву ножницами. Волосы Сэма, вернувшись к своей привычной длине, тут же встопорщились всегдашними непокорными вихрами, а оставшийся в руках Дина кусок поник и потускнел. Дин непроизвольно разжал пальцы и волосы выскользнули, упав прямо ему на ноги.

— Дел-то всего ничего! — фальшиво-бодрым тоном объявил Дин и нагнулся за волосами, собираясь вынести их и сжечь. Но… волос не было!

— Вот это да… — Сэм рассеянно потёр затылок и пригладил свои обычные волосы.

— Что ж, — Дин сделал вид, что так и было задумано. — Как появились, так и исчезли. Теперь — в паб!

Первое определение, пришедшее утром в голову Дина, было банальным: дежавю. Сэм спал в своей кровати, отвернувшись к стене, а его волосы… да, совершенно верно. Густым водопадом свешивались с кровати. Дину даже показалось, что они длиннее, чем вчера. Удивления он не испытал: нечто в этом роде и предполагалось. Самое интересное: он констатировал, что даже рад, пожалуй. Вчера, отчекрыжив как попало огромный кусок великолепных волос, Дин чувствовал едва ли не угрызения совести. 

Дин встал, стараясь не шуметь, и посмотрел на спящего Сэма. Надо сказать, что сочетание длинных, чертовски красивых густых волос и отлично проработанных мышц было убийственным. Дин оторвался от этого зрелища с трудом.

Вчерашним вечером ему ужасно хотелось без церемоний и брачных танцев сладко оттрахать Сэма, уложив на спину или усадив на себя. Но он не стал этого делать, Сэм был слишком раздражён произошедшим, и вместо восхитительного секса Дин рисковал нарваться на драку. В принципе, это тоже было бы неплохо, но до секса, скорее всего, не дошло бы. Нужно было дать Сэму время прийти в себя. Ну и заняться поисками предположительного проклятого предмета, едва вернувшись домой. А пока что Дин собирался немного скрасить разочарование Сэма — принести ему большой стакан кофе. И пончики. Дин зажмурился и сглотнул.

Наскоро умывшись, он натянул одежду и тихо закрыл за собой дверь.

Вернулся Дин очень скоро, неся картонную подставку со стаканчиками кофе и пакет с пончиками. У самой двери он притормозил и осторожно заглянул в окно. Разумеется, Сэм уже проснулся. Вид у него был хмурый. И… ужасно соблазнительный. Дином овладело неуместное озорство. Подняв с земли камешек, он тихонько бросил его в стекло, точно рассчитав силу удара. Разумеется, Сэм вскочил и распахнул окно.

— Завтрак, Рапунцель! — громким театральным шёпотом провозгласил Дин, победно поднимая зажатый в руке кофе.

— Придурок! — возмущённо прошипел в ответ Сэм.

Впрочем, они не стали препираться. Быстро собрались, сумку отравили в багажник — со всеми возможными предосторожностями, и наконец покинули городок.

Долго искать не пришлось. Проклятый предмет нашёлся почти сразу, как и его описание, — он не был редким. Это оказалась всего лишь заговоренная расчёска, к которой Сэм ненароком прикоснулся. О том, кому и зачем понадобилось такое дурацкое заклинание, ни Дин, ни Сэм даже думать не хотели. 

Решалось всё довольно просто — нужно было расчёсывать волосы каждый день той самой заговоренной расчёской — заклинание было одноразовым и для тех, кто прикоснулся к ней после несчастливца, уже ничем не грозило. Но…

— Сто расчёсываний! Сто, Дин! — возмущался Сэм. — Сто дней!

— Можно расчёсывать два раза в день, — пожал плечами Дин, — или даже три. Никто ведь не запрещает?

— Тут написано — раз в день, — поморщился Сэм, — больше вредно для здоровья.

— Выдержишь, — кивнул Дин, — а обрезать?..

— Не вариант, — отрицательно мотнул головой Сэм, — на следующий день отрастут ещё более длинные.

Впрочем, Дин это уже знал.

Почему не рекомендуется расчёсывать магическую гриву больше одного раза в день, Дин понял тем же вечером, когда смог сделать от силы три или четыре движения расчёской. Едва зубчики коснулись волос Сэма, обоих Винчестеров скрутило таким диким желанием, что померкло в глазах. 

Они сдирали друг с друга одежду, целуясь и рыча, и Сэм нетерпеливо, грубо мял пальцами задницу Дина. Кровь бешено стучала в ушах, Сэм опрокинул Дина на спину, едва смочил слюной пальцы, притиснул их к туго сжавшемуся анусу Дина, мазнул наскоро и тут же вдавил в него твёрдый член. Дин выматерился от боли, но ни одного из них это не отрезвило — трахались через боль, не замечая её. Сэм разрядился быстро, кончил, сжимаемый задницей Дина до искр перед глазами, и по инерции ещё несколько раз вогнал член поглубже, пока сперма не закапала наружу. Едва член обмяк, Сэм без сил сполз на пол, усевшись прямо на холодное покрытие голой задницей, и Дин молча притянул его за волосы к себе. Сэм без дополнительных объяснений взял его потёкший смазкой, но ещё полностью твёрдый член в рот, и Дин с громким вздохом облегчения бурно излился в горячую глотку.

— Прости, — пробормотал Сэм мокрыми от спермы губами, — я не…

— Да знаю, — фыркнул Дин, — только с тебя компенсация.

Сэм кивнул с готовностью.

Компенсацию Дин получил через полчаса под душем, вбиваясь в задницу широко расставившего ноги Сэма и отплёвываясь от хлещущей сверху горячей воды.

— Намокнут, — глухо стонал Сэм, подаваясь назад в ритм движению, — как… ах! сушить?

— Куплю тебе Видал Сассун 1500, — прохрипел Дин, кусая его за ухо, — с насадками!

Сэм застонал в ответ, Дин вдавил его в скользкую стену крепкой грудью и стиснул пальцами тяжёлую мошонку.

— Одновременно, — шепнул он, — сможешь?

Сэм ничего не ответил, но Дин задвигался быстрее, обхватив его одной рукой, а другой продолжая мять мошонку.

Когда Дин кончил, удивляясь, как до сих пор не иссяк, на руку ему упали крупные капли, которые были куда горячей текущей по телу воды.

Сэм дёрнулся, едва Дин вытащил из его задницы член, и привалился к мокрому кафелю лбом. Поморщился, ощущая вытекающую из саднящего ануса сперму. Ноги почти не держали, намокшие волосы были чертовски тяжелы, а сзади прерывисто дышал Дин.

 

— Староват я для таких марафонов, — проворчал Дин, когда они, почти обессиленные, рухнули на кровать в спальне, — интересно, действие на сегодня закончилось?

Ответ пришёл без слов — в виде члена Сэма, ткнувшегося в бедро Дина.

Дин притворно вздохнул. Член у него тоже стоял — третий или четвёртый раз за вечер.

Сэм понял, что сопротивления не будет, и обнял его, улёгшись сверху. Невесть откуда взявшимся силам он уже не удивлялся. Дин отчего-то вдруг смутился и был рад, когда Сэм поцеловал его, закрыв глаза. Его руки скользнули к пояснице Дина, большие пальцы надавили на выемку крестца, и Дину стало трудно дышать. 

Сэм сполз ниже, целуя его шею и грудь, его влажные волосы скользнули по телу Дина, и от этого прикосновения Дин сладко замер.

Сэм поласкал языком его член, пропустил руки под бёдра и заскользил жадными губами по ложбинке между ягодиц. Он дрожал от страсти, и Дин изнывал под мокрыми ласками, тихонько вскрикивая от ритмичных движений упругого языка, мерно расталкивающего влажный после душа сфинктер. Было немного больно, но тянущая, саднящая боль каким-то образом только усиливала желание. Когда и Дина охватила дрожь, Сэм поднялся, отёр губы тыльной стороной ладони и впялил член в только что вылизанную задницу — нетерпеливо, грубовато и сладко. 

Сэм трахал Дина и быстро, крепко надрачивал его член, точно чувствуя, когда Дин собирается кончить, тут же пережимая пальцами под головкой. 

Дин терпел недолго — выматерился и попытался Сэма сбросить, но тут Сэм ахнул, и Дина выгнуло от пульсации внутри.

— Кончить хочу, — прохрипел Дин, разочарованно чувствуя, как член Сэма выскальзывает из него и на простыню вытекает сперма.

— Сейчас, — пообещал Сэм, выравнивая дыхание, — сейчас.

Он встал над Дином на колени, упёрся руками ему в живот и сел сверху горячей задницей, в которой всё ещё оставалась сперма Дина.

Дин смотрел на него, затаив дыхание, пока Сэм приспосабливался, ёрзал на члене, заставляя Дина корчиться от наслаждения, коротких, острых, сладостных спазмов, прошивающих тело.

— Почувствуй меня, — сказал Сэм, прикладывая ладонь Дина к своему мокрому и почти мягкому члену.

Дина закоротило от волнообразных движений бёдер Сэма, от вида его влажного тела, от длинных роскошных волос, подсохших и струившихся каштановым водопадом.

Дин сел рывком, ухитрившись не выскользнуть из Сэма, притянул его к себе и впился жадным ртом, чувствуя, что летит к оргазму, хрипя и задыхаясь. Он кончил молча, дрожа и выдыхая сквозь стиснутые зубы, и Сэм последовал за ним, до хруста костяшек стискивая кулаки. Потом целовал его шею и грудь, мягко прикладываясь губами и чувствуя руку Дина у себя в волосах.

— Давай спать, принцесса, — зевнул Дин, обнимая Сэма, — и не вздумай трахать меня во сне.

— Мало ли, — сонным голосом ответил Сэм, — мы ведь не знаем, насколько выдохлось на сегодня заклинание…

— Хитрый засранец, — сонно вздохнул Дин.

Засыпая, он думал о том, что они теперь вполне могут разориться на шампунях и кондиционерах для волос. И о том, сколько… кхм… расчёсываний в день они смогут выдержать без особого ущерба для здоровья.


End file.
